Future Reader  Mind Reader
by Cassie.N
Summary: Seorang future reader bertemu dengan mind reader, seluruh rahasia terbongkar. Semua dengan pasti mereka ketahui. Tapi tidak dengan hati mereka. Mereka mencoba berbohong kepada diri mereka sendiri.  CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Zhoumi X Henry

SJ ~ SM ent and belong their self

aku rubah nama mereka jadi versi mandarin dan setting aku pindah ke China.

hope you enjoy it!

Future Reader – Mind Reader chapter 1

Cast :

Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Cheng Min

Kui Xian

Others

Summary :

Seorang future reader bertemu dengan mind reader, seluruh rahasia terbongkar. Semua dengan pasti mereka ketahui. Tapi tidak dengan hati

mereka. Mereka mencoba berbohong kepada diri mereka sendiri.

Let the story began

Ckiiittttttt

Zhoumi berhasil mengerem mobilnya tepat waktu. Sebelum bemper mobil jaguarnya menabrak pagar pembatas. Dia turun dari mobil nya dan

berjalan menuju kea rah wilayah sekolahnya. _Beijing International Boarding School. _

Zhoumi melangkah pelan, setelah satu bulan libur kenaikan kelas, ia sekarang berada di kelas XI. Sekolah ini, bukan sekolah biasa, ini boarding

school khusus laki – laki. Jadi, jaangan harap menemukan perempuan seksi di tempat ini. Dan, jangan kaget jika kau melihat pasangan sesame

jenis di sini.

Future reader, ya. Zhoumi adalah septrang future reader, atau lebih dikenal dengan pembaca masa depan. Dengan mudah ia bias mengetahui hal

apa yang akan terjadi. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang tau bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan tersebut.

Zhoumi bukan orang sembarangan di sekolah ini. Ia president school, ketua OSIS. Menjabat sebagai anggota basket yang notabene sangat

terkenal. Dan lagi, ia juga pemenang rutin untuk olimpiade science. So, ia tak pernah heran, walaupun hari pertama, ia sudah menemukan

berbagai tumpukan surat di lokernya. Walaupun semua yang mengirimnya juga tahu, bahwa nasib surat itu bukan berakhir untuk di baca Zhoumi.

Melinkan di tempat sampah. Karena Zhoumi tidak pernah mau menyentuh apa lagi membaca surat yang sudah dengan pasti ia ketahui isinya.

"Zhoumi,"

"Cheng Min?"

"Iya. Kau masuk kelas apa? Sudah baca surat dari kepala sekolah kan?"

"Sudah kok. Aku XI A. kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Kui Xian?"

"Kita sama,"

"Kui Xian?"

"Hai. Eh, kau membuang surat lagi?"

"As you see,"

"Jahatnya dirimu,"

"Oh ya. kau tau, liburan kemarina aku dan Kui Xian pergi ke Seoul loh,"

"Kenapa kau tak mengajakku?"

"Kau pulang duluan ke Shanghai sih,"

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas. Aku harus mengurus banyak hal,"

"Iya – iya yang ketua OSIS,"

Cheng Min dan Kui Xian. Dua sahabat Zhoumi sejak SMP. Cheng Min, sekretaris OSIS, ketua redaksi sekolah, Pemenang olimpiade berbagai

bahasa. Mengusai lebih dari 5 bahasa dunia. Termasuk pewaris utama perusahaan besar di China. Terkaya dari Zhoumi maupun Kui Xian dan

sekaligus terkaya satu sekolahan. Cowok imut nan manis ini termasuk dari banyak anak yang bias dibilang tidak normal. Ia mempunyai pacar di

sekolah ini, rommatenya, Kui Xian. Sahabatnya sendiri.

Kui Xian, Bendahara OSIS, anggota klub basket, pemenang olimpiade matematika, gamers, dan termasuk siswa terkaya se-sekoalah. Setelah

Cheng Min tentunya. Roommate Cheng Min sebelum menjadi pacarnya.

Jadwal Zhoumi sebagai ketua OSIS memang cukup padat. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus member sambutan untuk pembukaan orientasi siswa baru.

Dan disaat bersamaan, ia harus mengikuti kelas kimia.

Sebagai president school, ia menikamati beberapa fasilitas yang diberikan kepadanya, contoh, kamar yang hanya ia tempati sendiri, ruangan kerja

pribadi, bahkan ada meja di kantin khusus untuk dirinya. Tapi semua itu tidak membuatnya melupakan teman – temanya.

Selesai membuka acara orientasi, ia segera menuju kelasnya.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya terlambat,"

"Duduk di tempat mu,"

"Xie xie,"

Zhoumi mulai hari pertamanya dengan pelajaran Kimia, dilanjutkan dengan Bahasa Inggris.

-second break time-

"Cheng Min, makan siang ga?"

"Hmmm, nggak deh, aku beli makanan ringan aja. Kalau kau gimana Zhoumi,"

"Malas. Di kantin nanti ada kekacauan dan aku tidak mau terlibat,"

"Huh, selalu begitu. Kau selalu bilang yang akan terjadi,"

"Sudahlah Cheng Min. ayo temani aku makan siang. Mi, jangan lupa, pulang sekolah latihan basket,"

"Iya,"

-canteen-

"Zhoumi bener, ada kekacauan,"

"Ada apa lagi sih?"

"Itu, ada anak baru yang nyerobot kursi kelas XII,"

"Berani benar,"

"Eh, dia mau duduk di kursi Zhoumi,"

Kui Xian dan Cheng Min segera menuju kursi khusus Zhoumi.

"Ini kursi president school. Tidak ada yang boleh duduk disini,"

"Kan tidak ada orangnya, "

"Murid baru bandel ya,"

"Iya, aku pindah,"

-end of school-

"Kalian pasti ada jadwal basket,"

"Iya. Kau ada urusan dengan redaksi sekolah? Jika tidak, nonton kita latihan aja,"

"Aku harus membereskan berkas – berkas artikel yang tidak lolos untuk di tempel,"

"Temui kami setelah kau selesai,"

"Siap!"

Zhoumi dan Kui Xian pergi ke ruang olah raga untuk berlatih basket. Mereka mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan sergam basket.

"Ketua osis telat rupanya,"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan tadi,"

"Aku tak butuh alasan mu. Ayo latihan,"

Zhoumi menangkap bola basket yang dilempar ke arahnya dengan tepat. Setelah melempar tasnya ke pinggir lapngan ia segera masuk ke

lapangan dan mulai latihan. Dan tentunya, diikuti oleh Kui Xian.

-sementara itu, ruang redaksi sekolah-

Cheng Min membereskan kertas artikel yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan, salah satunya, memisahkan artikel

yang akan di pasang esok pagi dengan kertas lain. Saat sedang membaca kertas – kertas tersebut, pintu ruangan diketuk.

"Ya, masuk,"

"Maaf, permisi. Ini ruangan utama redaksi sekolah kan?"

"Kau bisa membacanya di depan pintu kan?"

"Maaf,"

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"Aku mencari ketua redaksi sekolah,"

"Aku orangnya. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan redaksi sekolah,"

"Apa kau murid baru? Buaknkah ada pengumuman pendaftaran untuk ekstra dimulai minggu depan?"

"Aku bukan murid baru,"

"Lalu? Aku belum eprnah melihat mu sebelumnya,"

"Aku siswa pindahan. Kelas XI C,"

"Kau dari mana?"

"Kanada,"

"Hmmm, baiklah, selamat bergabung,"

"Xie xie,"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau membantuku menata berkas – berkas ini? Tolong pisahkan yang sudah ku reject dengan yang tidak,"

"Aku mengerti. Ini untuk esok ya?"

"Iya. Makanya aku harus cepat,"

"Baiklah. Aku bantu kau, Cheng Min,"

"Kau tau namaku? Bukan kah aku belum memperkenalkan diriku?"

"Taka pa. ayo bekerja. Kau bilang harus cepat,"

"Tunggu. Tidak adil jika kau mengenalku tapi aku tidak mengenalmu,"

"Baiklah, aku Henry. Henry Lau,"

T-B-C

Cerita aneh yang tiba – tiba muncul pas pelajaran bahasa. Versi aslinya Kyumin. Tapi aku ubah karena aku lagi kesengsem sama zhoumi. so, want to review? I need your comment to make me better. Thank's

ELF


	2. Chapter 2

yu~hu~

i'm back

mungkin ff ini akan hiatus di tengah jalan karena author sedang sibuk ujian. so, baca aja dulu sebelum penasaran.

Super Junior belong them self, God, and SM ent.

warning : **YAOI**, typos, name change to chineess.

hope you enjoy my story

**FUTURE READER ~ MIND READER chap 2**

"Aku Henry, Henry Lau,"

"Oh. Henry. Kau kelas apa? "

"XI C, kau XI A kan? "

"Iya. Selain ikut redaksi sekolah, kau berniat ikut ekskul apa? "

"Musik,"

"Kau bisa bermain music? "

"Sedikit,"

"Kau bisa memainkan alat musik apa? "

"Violin dan piano,"

"Violin? "

"Ya, ada apa? "

"Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali bisa memainkan alat itu,"

"Oh. Tapi kau tidak ikut ekskul music? "

"Tidak. Aku sudah ikut OSIS, redaksi sekolah dan klub bahasa,"

"Oh iya. Kau peraih medali emas untuk olimpiade bahasa,"

"Ah, kau bisa saja,"

"Tidak. Selain mandarin, kau bisa bahasa apa? "

"Inggris, jepang, korea, belanda, prancis, melayu, bahkan aku bisa sedikit bahasa arab,"

"Waw! Hebat, mungkin aku harus belajar bahasa padamu,"

"Oh ya! Kau di asrama berapa? "

"3. Aku dia asrama 3,"

"Berarti kau sekamar dengan Zhoumi dong? "

"Siapa? Zhoumi? "

"Iya. kau tidak mengenalnya? "

"Aku tidak tau akan sekamar dengan siapa. Aku hanya diberitahu akan sekamar dengan ketua OSIS,"

"Ya dia Zhoumi. President school,"

"Oh, jadi namanya Zhoumi,"

Mereka kembali terdiam dan mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

"Cheng Min, aku selesai,"

"Sebentar, aku juga hampir selesai,"

Tak lama,

"Aku selesai,"

"Ayo,"

"Henry, kau mau kemana? "

"Aku belum sempat makan siang. Mau menemaniku? "

"Inginya sih. Tapi, maaf, aku tidak bisa,"

"Baiklah, kau mau melihat pacarmu yang berlatih basket ya? "

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu? "

"Tak apa. Lupakan,"

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut, sekalian kau bisa bertemu dengan Zhoumi,"

"Zhoumi anak basket ya? "

"Iya,"

"Keren juga, ketua OSIS, anak basket, klub IPA,"

"Kau tahu banyak juga tentang Zhoumi,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu Zhoumi,"

"So, bagaimana? Mau ikut? "

"Tidak. Nanti juga kita bertemu,"

"Baiklah, jangan khawatir, Zhoumi orangnya baik kok,"

"Iya,"

"Eh, satu lagi,"

"Apa? "

"Kau akan dapat akses banyak jika berteman dengan Zhoumi,"

"Aku mengerti,"

"Ayo Henry, aku mau mengunci ruangan ini,"

Cheng Min mengunci ruangan redaksi sekoalh dan berjalan di koridor lantai 3 bersama Henry.

"Aku duluan, Cheng Min,'

Cheng Min berjalan menuju ruang olah raga tempat klub basket berlatih, saat ia masuk, anak basket sedang istirahat.

"Kui Xian! "

"Cheng Min? "

"Kau pasti lupa membawa minum? '

"Bagaimana kau tau? "

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Cheng Min. ini,"

Cheng Min memberikan botol minum untuk Kui Xian.

"Untukku mana?"

"Zhoumi, bukanya kau sudah membawa? "

"Aish, sudahlah. Yang kau pedulikan hanya Kui Xian saja,"

"Yah, Zhoumi, maaf deh,"

"Harusnya, kalian tidak kubiarkan bersama. Jadi lupa kan sama aku,"

"Siapa yang bilang kita lupa padamu? "

"Aish, kalian kalau sudah berdua, aku seperti obat nyamuk,"

"Kalau begitu, cari pacar sana,"

"Kui Xian? "

"Apa? "

"Cari mati kau dengan ku,"

"Sudahlah. Ehm, Zhoumi, aku ada kabar baik untukmu? "

'Apa lagi, harusnya hari ini tidak terjadi apapun. Tak ada yang special hari ini. Aku tahu hal itu dengan pasti!'

"Apa? Pasti tidak menarik,"

"Menarik tahu. Mulai malam ini, kau tidak akan tidur sendirian lagi,"

"Apa kau bilang? "

"Ya, akan ada yang menempati kamar bersamamu,"

'How can I don't know? What happened? '

"Anak baru? "

"Iya,"

"Berarti, anak kelas 1? "

"Nggak kok. Seangkatan sama kita,'

"Pindahan? "

"Iya,"

"Siapa namanya? "

"Henry, Henry Lau,"

'Henry? Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kehadiranya? Hanya masa depanku yang tak bisa kubaca. Apa ada hubunganya dengan ku? '

"Dari mana? "

"Kanada, "

"Dia masuk kelas apa? "

"XI C,"

"Baiklah, akan kuperiksa datanya nanti,"

"Mentang – mentang ketua OSIS. Main periksa data,"

"Ya mau gimana lagi? "

"Memang kenapa sih?"

"Min, kau ingat apa saja yang bisa ketua OSIS dapatkan?"

"Privacy maksud mu?"

"Ya,"

"Ketua OSIS berhak menerima privacy untuk kamar asrama,"

"Nah, itu. Kenapa sekarang ada yang diperbolehkan sekamar dengan ku?"

"Oh iya,"

"Makanya, "

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya kepala sekolah saja? "

"Apa?"

"Tanya ke kepala sekolah, kenapa dia ditempatkan di kamar mu?"

"Iya. Bener kata Kui Xian. Tanya saja pada kepala sekolah,"

"Benar juga. Pembagian kamar kan pengurusnya kepala sekolah dengan dewan guru,"

"Nah, mumpung kau ketua OSIS, untuk Tanya hal seperti itu mudah kan?"

"Sangat mudah. Tinggal kusesuaikan dengan jadwal beliau,"

"Dia ada di sekolah minggu depan,"

"Dari mana kau tahu, Cheng Min?"

"Dewan guru memberi tahuku,"

"Ada keperluan apa kau dengan dewan guru? "

"Itu loh, soal acara pentas seni akhir tahun ini, aku sudah mengajukan proposalnya,"

"Oh,"

"So, temuin kepala sekolah minggu besok,"

'Tidak akan berguna, kepala sekolah itu tak akan menerima apapun yang nanti kuutarakan,'

"Zhoumi? "

"Yah?"

"Kau akan bicara pada kepala sekolah? "

"Aku lihat sikon nya nanti. Jika Henry menarik, kenapa tidak kubiarkan sekamar,"

"Tapi privacymu? "

"Itu urusan ku,"

"Tapi, berhati – hatilah pada Henry,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya, dia bisa membaca pikiran,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, dia bisa mengatakan apa yang aku pikir kan,"

"Ha? "

"Iya. Ia bisa menebak pikiran ku,"

'Membaca pikiran? Berarti dia Mind Reader. Ya! Dia pasti mind reader,"

"Oh, baiklah,"

"Kui Xian. Setelah ini, temani aku ya,"

"Kemana? "

"Aku lapar,"

"Baiklah,"

Kui Xian mengacak pelan rambut Cheng Min dan langsung membuat Zhoumi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan disini,"

"Haha, Zhoumi cemburu,"

xxxxxxNight, Asrama 3xxxxxx

"Malam," sapa Zhoumi pada penjaga asrama 3.

"Malam, Zhou,"

Zhoumi melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ebrada di lantai 2. Ia memilih menaiki tangga dibandingkan naik lift. Di depan kamar nomor 2(14). Nama yang seharusnya hanya ada namanya, bertambah satu nama. Henry Lau.

Zhoumi memasukkan password kamarnya, tak lama, pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Zhoumi masuk ke kamarnya, tak ada orang.

"Nggak ada yang berubah, hanya ketambahan beberapa tas kopor itu,"

"Kau pasti Zhoumi, sang president school,"

Zhoumi menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Ia mendapati Henry keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti Henry Lau,"

"Aku memang Henry. Senang bertemu dengan mu,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga,"

Mereka sama – sama tersenyum.

"Sepertinya seru bertemu dengan orang yang sama – sama mempunyai kelebihan,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu siapa kau,"

"Ha?"

"Aku yang mengatakan atau kau mau mengatakanya sendiri? "

"Katakan apa?"

"Baiklah. Welcome, Henry, mind reader,"

"A-apa?"

"Masih tidak mau jujur?"

Henry menyeritkan dahinya, heran. Tapi tak lama, ia justru tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, xie xie, Zhoumi. Future reader,"

Kali ini Zhoumi terlihat kaget. Karena, beluma da satu orang pun yang bisa berkata seperti itu sebelumnya.

"So, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Aku Henry Lau, mind reader,"

"Aku Zhoumi, Future reader,"

T-B-C

mind to review?

chingu dul?

oppa, unnie, saeng, others, reader..

REVIEW ?

kalo bisa kritik dan saran untuk kelanjutan fic ini

ELF


End file.
